The applicant herein is of English heritage and has played soccer professionally and coached soccer, especially little kids of all ages. For over 21 years, children in this age group have lots of energy to play but often do not know the fundamentals, let alone the nuances of the game of soccer. One aspect that kids do not recognize is the existence of the five basic kicks, and where to strike the ball both foot wise and position wise to obtain the desired kick result. The use of this aide reduces the frustration associated with having the ball go where the kicker does NOT want it to go, much like the frustration experienced by the golfer who continually slices his ball.
In order to overcome the problem of knowing how to kick to achieve the desired result each and every time, it is important for the kicker student to plant the non-kicking foot, which for the purposes of this patent application will be deemed the left foot, at the proper location, in order to bring the kicking right foot into proper contact with the soccer ball to achieve the desired result. These five kicks are the lace kick, the side foot inside kick, the chip shot, the knuckle shot and the curve kick.
The combination apparatus of this invention overcomes the difficulties of learning and retaining the distinctions to achieve each of the five main kick results.
Nomenclature—The abbreviations used herein with the test and on the drawing sheets are:
Sweet Spot—the desired point of impact on the soccer ball relevant to a particular kick. Each kick has a different sweet spot.                1. LK=Lace Kick        2. ISFK=Inside Side Foot Kick aka Side Foot        3. CH=Chip Shot        4. KS=Knuckle Shot        5. BE=Bend Shot        
Reference is made to FIG. 13 which is of a typical athletic shoe as often used by younger soccer players, rather than a true soccer cleated shoe, due to their inability to negotiate the use of cleats. FIG. 13 illustrates the locations on the shoe for the impact of the various kicks to be taught by this invention.
RMA, CMA and LMA all refer respectively to the right, center or left mat area of the rubber or plastic mat forming a major aspect of this invention.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features, properties, the selection of components which are amplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.